


First Meeting

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Reader-inserts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Grief, Meeting for the first time, OC characters, Protective brothers, Reader is Sam and Dean's youngest sibling, Reuniting, Siblings, Vampires, Winchester siblings, they're dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:59:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean were both awesome. Dean took a while to warm to you, but when he did, he was cool to hang around with. Sam was sixteen and Dean was twenty. They showed you how to fish, though they wouldn’t let you touch the bait or the lines in fear of you doing something that could hurt you, but you didn’t mind. You just liked listening to Sam and Dean arguing with one another. Your father had called it bickering, Dean had called it banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened.

No one ever could have been prepared for how difficult a child you were going to be. Switching schools all the time didn’t exactly make it easy for you, but it didn’t even being to excuse why you were such a troublesome child. From the age of five onwards, you were a nightmare child. You never did as you were told and you were always in trouble. Your brother Adam had his days, but he was good for the most part. Your mother couldn’t understand where she went wrong with bringing you up and she cursed the father you’d never known. You loved your mother dearly, and your brother too, but there was something inside you that never felt right unless you were causing trouble.

When your father came back to see you and your brother, you overheard the conversation with your mother about him wanting to spend more time with the three of you, but your mother didn’t like the idea of going travelling with him. For a while, it was left to rest. When you were eight, your dad managed to talk your mother into letting him take you and Adam for day trips whenever he came to see you. On one occasion where Adam had been too sick to go with you and your father, John had planned to introduce you to his eldest boys. He still took you in the end, but he had you promise to keep it a secret from both Adam and your mother.

Sam and Dean were both awesome. Dean took a while to warm to you, but when he did, he was cool to hang around with. Sam was sixteen and Dean was twenty. They showed you how to fish, though they wouldn’t let you touch the bait or the lines in fear of you doing something that could hurt you, but you didn’t mind. You just liked listening to Sam and Dean arguing with one another. Your father had called it bickering, Dean had called it banter.

You were twenty when Sam and Dean had found you again. You hadn’t seen them since that one meeting when you were eight, and you’d stayed true to your word and kept them a secret from your mother and your other brother. You’d moved out at nineteen to live with a friend of yours and you’d been about to leave the café to head home from work when Sam had almost literally run into you, spilling hot coffee down the front of your jacket.

“Oh, crap, I’m sorry!” he apologised quickly, digging an old rag from his pocket and handing it to you. You waved it off, smiling lightly as you brushed down your jacket.

“No harm done. It’d be a whole other story if I hadn’t had a jacket on, though,” you chuckled, looking up at the tall man. “You’re not burned or anything right?”

“My hand a bit, but I’ve had way worse before so it’s no big deal,” he assured you, wiping his hand on his jeans before pushing his shaggy hair back from his face. “My brother is a bit of a clutz at the best of times.”

“No kidding?” you said, laughing lightly. “Well, thanks for the free coffee, anyway. Much appreciated.”

“I’m sorry again,” he said, smiling sheepishly as a faint blush formed on his face. “I’m Sam, by the way.”

“Sammy come on!”

He sighed, smiling to himself, “and that’s my brother Dean.”

You raised a brow at him for a minute, glancing outside. Your heart skipped a beat when you saw the car waiting on the street. The black Impala was still as shiny as it was the last time you saw it, and that brown leather jacket Dean was wearing hit home in your head.

“I’m [Y/N],” you said, shaking Sam’s hand when he offered it to you. He seemed to frown just slightly as he looked at you. “Is… there a problem?”

“I’m really sorry, but I didn’t catch your last name,” he said, almost very smoothly.

“That’s because I didn’t give you it,” you responded. “And you didn’t give me yours, either, so we’re even.”

“Right..” he said, clearing his throat awkwardly as he shuffled on his feet, hands tucking into the pockets of his jacket. “Winchester. Sam Winchester.”

“I knew it,” you said.

“Excuse me?” he almost choked, blinking at you as you looked past him again.

“Sam, come on, we gotta go!” Dean was yelled, honking the horn.

“One second!” Sam yelled back. “How do you know me?”

“[Y/N] Milligan,” you told him. His eyes widened. “Dad took us on that fishing trip when I was eight and that’s the last I saw of you two. He always told me never to tell my mom about you two and up until a few years back, I couldn’t figure out why. But then I kinda put two and two together when I remembered you two don’t have the same last name as me.”

“Right. Yeah. Sorry and everything,” Sam said quietly. You shook your head.

“Don’t sweat it,” you chuckled. “Where is dad these days? He doesn’t go anywhere without that jacket Dean’s wearing.”

“Dean’s had that and the Impala since he was eighteen,” Sam chuckled. “Just never drove it or wore that jacket for a reason he never disclosed. And dad is… he’s… he’s dead, [Y/N].”

“I’m sorry what?” you said, blinking tearfully at him. “I haven’t seen any of you in _years_ and when I finally see you two again, dad’s dead? What happened?”

“Car accident. We were driving back from Florida and a lorry came outta nowhere. Dean had to rebuild the Impala from the ground up with whatever our Uncle Bobby could salvage for him while we were in the hospital. Dean and me got lucky somehow, but dad was on the side the lorry hit. He was dead on impact. There was nothing they could’ve done,” Sam told you, pulling you into a hug when tears started to roll down your face.

“Sam, man, seriously, stop screwin’ around,” Dean said as he came into the café. “I don’t— Whoa, what happened here? Sorry, miss, is my brother bothering you? I’ll kick his sorry ass.”

“Bite me,” Sam said. “This is [Y/N] Milligan.”

“I’m sorry what? Could you repeat that please ‘cause for a second there, I thought you told me her name is [Y/N] Milligan,” Dean said, staring at his brother then looking at you. Sam gave his brother a look and Dean stared at you. “Holy shit, she got pretty real fast.”

“Dean!” Sam exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sorry,” he said, waving it off. “You alright? What’d Sam say to you?”

“Dad’s dead,” you sniffled, wiping your eyes. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t even be like this, I didn’t know him very well.”

“No, God no, it’s okay,” Dean said, hand resting on your shoulder when you pulled away from Sam. He was quick to pull you into a hug though. “He was your dad as much as he was ours, kiddo. You cry as much as you need to.”

“I don’t think this day could get any weirder,” Sam muttered. Dean elbowed him in the side when he pulled back from you, making the taller brother grunt softly.

“Look, we’re late and we really gotta get moving, but I’ll give you my number, and we’ll go for coffee and talk when we’re done. Is that okay?” Dean asked, handing you a piece of paper that he’d scribbled his cell number onto. You smiled softly, nodding.

“As long as it doesn’t end up down my jacket this time, sure,” you said.

“Man, come on! I said I’m sorry!” Sam complained, a smile pulling at his lips. You giggled quietly, brushing the drying tears from your face, narrowing your eyes when Dean ruffled up your hair.

“See ya ‘round, [Y/N],” Dean said, smiling as he made his way out to the car again. Sam smiled at you and waved as he followed his brother, getting into the passenger seat of the car and settling comfortably as Dean pulled away.

~*~*~*~

It was another week before you saw your brothers again. Whatever they were in town for was keeping them busy, but Dean kept to his word and when they had a bit of down time, they picked you up from work and took you to get coffee, and Sam even treated you to lunch.

It was nice to catch up with the two of them again. They’d changed a lot since you were younger. Sam had grown really tall and still wouldn’t cut his hair, and Dean had filled out a bit more and toned up. If they weren’t your brothers, you’d have happily flirted your way into bed with the both of them.

You asked them about their lives, and in turn you told them about yours. They did keep managing to deflect a lot of questions with what seemed like practised ease, and Sam looked like he really wanted to tell you something that he knew he couldn’t, but you didn’t take mind to it. You didn’t have the time to pay much attention to it.

You were on your third coffees each when Sam’s phone went off in his pocket. He smiled apologetically and you just shook your head, nodding to let him know it was okay to answer it. He shared a quick look with Dean, and the elder just shrugged indifferently. Sam rolled his eyes and held the phone to his ear.

“Agent Moore,” he said. You raised a brow at Dean, and he just shrugged and took another drink of coffee.

“Agent?” you whispered, keeping your voice down while Sam was on the phone. It took a few minutes, but Sam eventually thanked whoever was on the line and ended the call, slipping his phone back into his pocket.

“Sheriff,” he said. “Got those files for us.”

“Care to tell me what’s going on here, Agent?” you asked, raising a brow. Sam looked at Dean again, unsure of what he could say here.

“A lot changed after that time we saw you,” Dean said, waving the waitress down for a refill, flashing her a flirty smile as he thanked her. She blushed faintly as she giggled and walked away, and Sam rolled his eyes.

“I can see that,” you said. “Fancy elaborating more?”

“We’re feds, [Y/N],” Dean said in the end. You heard a thunk under the table and Dean seemed to wince, but you ignored that for the minute.

“I’m sorry what?” you asked. “Why don’t I believe you?”

“Didn’t think you would,” Dean chuckled, digging into the inside pocket of his coat for a moment, pulling out a leather wallet and handing it to you. You raised an eyebrow and looked down at it, flipping it open. It was all official FBI documentation and it looked authentic as Hell, bit you just couldn’t believe him.

“You’re name is Dean Winchester, not Dean McCartney,” you said, handing back his badge and letting him tuck it away. “Either you’re both lying to me and hiding something, or you have a really fucking good explanation for the name changes.”

“We have an explanation,” Sam cut in before Dean could speak. “As good as we were as a two-man team with people knowing we we’re brothers, some jobs are easier when people think we just work together and that’s it. There’s times where one of us has been taken hostage and the other has been threatened with death just to see us break. It’s hard when they know we’re related because they know that given enough time, we’d crack and do whatever it takes to protect each other. We spoke to our boss and he let us change our names on the files to avoid those situations in the future.”

“You’re being serious? You promise you’re not lying to me?” you asked. Both brothers held one hand up and placed their other over their chest on the left side. You couldn’t hide the giggle at how in sync they were.

“You’re our sister, [Y/N], we wouldn’t lie to you,” Dean said, lowering his hands again so he could drink more coffee. With a quiet, defeated sigh, you nodded. They were your brothers and Sam had a really good excuse, so you could do nothing but give them the benefit of the doubt.

The boys paid for lunch and insisted they give you a ride home, and since they’d insisted so nicely, you didn’t say no to the lift. They stopped off at the station on the way past so Sam could pick up the files he needed, then she rattled off her address to them and Dean drove her home. They were mildly impressed by the home she was living in, and she told them that she had a roommate who evenly split the bills with her to make it easier to afford nice things.

“I’m impressed,” Sam chuckled. “Good for you, [Y/N].”

“Thanks, Sam,” you said. You had a smile on your lips as you leaned over the seats, hugging the two of them close for a second. “And thank you both again for lunch. Please don’t be strangers again.”

“We won’t,” Sam said reassuringly as you leant back and pushed open the door, grabbing your bag from beside you.

“Promise,” Dean added. You smiled, nodding in approval. You blew them both a sweet little kiss as you slipped out of the car, closing the door behind you then making your way up the drive as you dug your key from your bag. Your brothers stayed sat where they were until they were sure you were inside with the door behind you.

You smiled to yourself as you dropped your keys into the dish on the counter in the hallway and hung up your jacket. You’d finally seen your older brothers again for the first time in twelve years and you couldn’t be happier. That made Sam, what, twenty-eight now? And Dean must be thirty-something. You made a mental note to ask them and just get them a little something to make up for all the birthdays you’d missed over the years.

“Annette? You home?” you called into the empty feeling house, dropping your purse onto the couch and kicking off your shoes. “’Nette? Where are you? I have huge news I need to tell you like right now!”

After failing in finding her downstairs or even out in the backyard on her favourite porch swing where she’d sit with her Alice in Wonderland ashtray and her favourite Menthol cigarettes, you made your way up the stairs, taking your shoes and purse with you while you were at it. Passing the bathroom, you heard the shower running, making you smile to yourself as you shook your head. She never really heard you properly when she was in the shower. You could even hear the radio going. You dropped all your stuff into your bedroom and changed out of your uniform, then grabbed your phone and went downstairs to make a start on dinner.

You couldn’t help but wonder if Sam and Dean would stick to their word about keeping in touch with you now you’d found each other again. It was a complete accident that you had; you’d never have known it was them if Sam hadn’t dropped coffee down your jacket last week and Dean hadn’t been in a hurry to get on with whatever they were in town for. You were glad fate had set things that way for you, though, and your jacket wasn’t even ruined. It was as good as new after one wash.

You wondered what made the boys decide to become feds. Or how they even went about doing it. You’d certainly never seen any job ads around advertising a placement for a new FBI agent. You kind of wanted to be a cop though. You weren’t sure why, it was just something you’d been considering for a while. It’d mean going back to school for a year or so, and then of course the Academy part of it, but it would be worth it to be able to help people the way the cops did. You made a mental note to bring it up to Annette to see what she thought, and to also ask your brothers, too. They’d surely support your choices if that’s what you definitely decided you wanted to do.

Dinner was ready and Annette still hadn’t surfaced from the bathroom or even given a sign that she knew you were home. You frowned, leaving the pan of pasta bake on the counter and switching off all the heat to go up and check on her.

“Annette? Dinner’s done and you’re gonna prune like crazy if you stay there any longer! You’ve been in there the whole time I’ve been home!” you called, knocking the bathroom door as soon as you got up there. “Annette?” No answer. Your brows knit together. “’Nette, I’m coming in, stay behind the curtain!”

You nudged open the door, a waft of steam immediately hitting you in the face along with the rich, coppery smell of something. You heaved just a little, waving the steam from your face and quickly heading to the window. That was your first alarm bell. Annette _always_ opened the window when she was showering to reduce the steam build up. You turned around and felt the blood start slipping from your face to your feet, and the second alarm bell went off. Annette’s water-proof radio was on the sink top instead of on top of the cupboard, and the curtain was a lot pinker than you remember.

“A-Annette?” you said softly, flicking the main switch and shutting off the shower without having to lean in. There was still no response and by now, you were terrified. “Annette this isn’t funny.” Still nothing and you knew you’d just have to suck it up and open the curtain. Closing your eyes and taking a breath, you counted to three, then ripped back the curtain.

The five seconds that followed were tense and everything around you seemed to slow down; to stop even. Finally a scream ripped from your throat and you flung yourself out of the bathroom, tears beginning to stream down your face as the screams kept coming, eventually turning into sobs. You blindly stumbled down the stairs, snatching your phone from the counter. In your head, you knew you should immediately call nine-one-one because someone had obviously been in your damn house! Instead, you hit your contact list and scrolled until you found Dean’s name.

 _”Hey, [Y/N], miss us already?”_ he greeted.

“Dean!” you sobbed. You could almost _feel_ the shift in your brother.

 _”[Y/N] what’s wrong? Talk to me,”_ he said.

“M-My roommate is- she’s- I didn’t know! I-I can’t- I don’t-“

 _”[Y/N] you need to calm down, okay? Hold on, lemme put you on speaker.”_ There was a pause and you heard the beep, then you could hear Sam.

 _”What’s wrong? Is your roommate okay?”_ he asked.

“Oh God,” you moaned pitifully, a fresh wave of sobs breaking from you.

 _”[Y/N] what is wrong with your roommate?”_ Dean asked.

“She’s dead! Dean she’s dead!” you yelled, feeling tears and snot on your face. You definitely weren’t an attractive sight right now but you wanted your brothers. You needed them now because you had no one, not really. Your mother and Adam were in another State and to this day still didn’t know about Sam and Dean, and you weren’t really friends with anyone aside from Annette.

 _”Son of a bitch,”_ Dean breathed. You could hear Sam in the background cussing under his breath.

 _”Dean..?”_ he seemed to question.

 _”[Y/N], listen to me. Me and Sammy, we’re caught up in something for the next hour but I swear we’ll be there as soon as we can. If you haven’t already, you need to call the cops and you need to make sure you’re safe, do you understand me?”_ Dean ordered, an authoritative tone to his voice. You nodded, then remembered he couldn’t see you.

“Yeah. Yeah, I got it. Call the cops and stay safe,” you repeated, voice thick with tears.

 _”Yeah. Yeah, good girl. We’ll be there soon I promise. Just hang in there, okay?”_ Dean said. You whimpered in response, and as soon as the call ended, you were dialling nine-one-one.

~*~*~*~

When Sam and Dean pulled up something over an hour later, there were cops everywhere, and someone was wheeling the body out of the house to take away. They spotted you sat in the back of an ambulance with a blanket around your shoulders and a paper cup in your hand. The brothers approached the tape line, flashing their badges, and Dean bit back a snarl when one of the officers questioned why the FBI kept showing up to their murder cases.

“This one cuts close to home, buddy, back off,” Sam warned when Dean stormed past.

“Excuse me, we’ll take it from here if you don’t mind,” Dean said, flashing his badge to the cop that was talking to you. You looked up from your lap and immediately got up, abandoning your cup on the step and flinging your arms around Dean, quietly starting to sob again. The officer tried to intervene but Sam shook his head, holding his hand up.

“It’s okay. She’s his sister,” Sam said. With a sympathetic look and a nod, the officer walked away. Dean sat you back down on the step of the ambulance and sat beside you while Sam picked up your cup and sat on your other side, sliding an arm around your shoulders in a hug. “Do you want to tell us what happened?”

“You guys dropped me off and the shower was running so I figured she was just showering before dinner. She was in there for nearly four hours, I should’ve noticed sooner but I-I didn’t! I don’t even know how long she’d been in there! I just saw all the blood and her throat was torn open!” you rushed out, breaking down into sobs again.

“Damn it,” Sam sighed as he hugged you close to him. Dean rubbed a hand over his face, sighing stressfully.

“Is this what you two are here for? For the murders?” you asked quietly, still resting against Sam.

“Yeah. Yeah, we are,” he told you. “Our boss thinks there’s something more than just a murder to it. He thinks it’s suspicious, so if there’s anything you think will help us, [Y/N], you have to tell us, okay? Even the smallest thing will go a long way to finding who killed Annette and stopping it happening again to someone else’s friend.”

“I don’t know,” you groaned. “I don’t know, Sam, all I saw was blood and my own damn tears. I don’t… no, hold on, get off me a second.” You nudged Sam’s arm away from you and he moved, giving you space to get up and dig into your pockets. You pulled out a piece of kitchen paper and handed it to Sam. He frowned at you. “I found it in the living room while I was calling the cops. I didn’t think much of it at the time, but maybe it’ll mean something to the Feds.”

“This is… [Y/N] thank you,” Sam said. “I think I might know who did this. Stay with Dean, okay? I’ll be right back.”

You watched in confusion as Sam got up and hurried over to the Impala, sitting himself in the front and digging through a folder.

“I don’t understand. What does that mean? I don’t even know what it _is_ ,” you said. Dean shook his head, wrapping an arm around your shoulders the way Sam had been minutes before.

“It’s okay. Just a vital bit of evidence that may match up to descriptions that were given to us a few days back,” Dean told you. You nodded, resting your head against his shoulder and closing your eyes, taking breaths to bring your racing heartbeat down again. “I want you to come with me and Sam tonight, [Y/N]. That murder happened in your home and I don’t feel comfortable leaving you here on your own whether the cops are gonna have people watching your house or not.”

“Okay,” you agreed effortlessly. You felt safe with your brothers and you didn’t want to be alone. “Where will we go?”

“We’re staying in a motel, but we’ll make room for you,” Dean said. “It’ll work. I just don’t want you out here alone until we catch this guy, okay?”

“Got it,” you said, slipping your arms around Dean’s waist as you hugged him. “Thank you, Dean.”

“You’re my baby sister, [Y/N]. I gotta keep you safe,” he said quietly, more to himself than to you.

~*~*~*~

It took hours and you were exhausted, but eventually the cops and the paramedics cleared off and you’d calmed down. Sam and Dean followed you into the house to check the scene properly for themselves while you pulled an overnight bag together and called into work to tell them you were taking a leave of absence in light of your best friend’s murder. Your boss was sympathetic and sent his best wishes, telling you to take all the time you needed. You were thankful for an understanding boss over the asshole you’d had when you were still living with your mom.

Your brothers were waiting in the hall when you wandered downstairs with your bag in hand. Tears were stinging your eyes, threatening to fall as soon as you’d walked past Annette’s door. You didn’t have the heart to go in there, not this soon. You knew you’d have to do it eventually, though. Someone had to go through her things.

“You ready?” Dean asked. You nodded, grabbing your keys from the dish to lock up behind you. “Sammy already locked the back up with your spare key.”

“Thanks,” you said quietly, taking another look back into the house. A part of you was hoping it was just a nightmare and any moment, Annette would come inside from having a cigarette and call you an idiot before letting you tell her about your day. But she didn’t show up, and you bit back your tears as you followed the boys out. You locked up the house tight, then followed them, letting Sam take your bag to put in the trunk while you slid into the backseat, pulling your legs up and resting your chin on your knees. Everything was starting to feel numb and you figured that this was the shock finally setting in.

Everything was a blur to you. You could feel an ache in your chest and you knew that it was grief eating away and you, and guilt too. Would things have turned out differently if you hadn’t gone out with Sam and Dean? Would it be you laying in the morgue instead of Annette if you’d been home to see whoever it was getting into your house to find their next victim? This was the denial stage that the paramedics said you might go into; denial that it’s happened and wondering what would’ve happened if you’d been there.

The world around you passed in a blur as you stared blankly out of the window, watching houses and trees and people pass you by. You could hear Sam and Dean talking clear as day in the front, but you were paying so little attention that you didn’t know what they were saying. They could’ve been talking right at you and you wouldn’t have known.

Sam was able to coax you out of your numb kind of daze when you got to the motel. Dean had gone in ahead to take the bags in and give you some space to come around a bit before he got over-bearing in his big brother way. Sam didn’t say anything once he’d got your attention, he just smiled softly; there was no sympathy in his expression though he felt it for you, just a warm reassurance that he was there for you if you needed him, and you appreciated that. You were happy to tuck yourself against his side beneath his arm as he locked up the Impala and lead you inside where Dean was already ordering pizza and pulling beers out of the cooler sat in the corner by the TV stand.

“You hungry at all? I’m very sure I saw what was supposed to be your dinner sat on the stove in your kitchen,” Dean said when he’d hung up the phone. You just shrugged, sitting down on one of the beds. You weren’t even sure which bed was which, but there was a couch in the room so it didn’t matter, you’d take the couch so they could keep their beds. With a soft sigh, Dean sat beside you, hand resting over yours where it sat on the bed.

Neither brother knew what to say to help you. They just shared a look and Sam chewed on his lower lip. They both knew how it was to grieve, but they dealt with it differently; they had hunting to take out their emotions on and they both constantly got into arguments with one another over something, so that usually helped them in the long run. You hadn’t been prepared for any of this, and they couldn’t help but feel responsible. If they’d destroyed the monster doing the killings before now, then your friend would still be alive and they wouldn’t be causing you this grief on top of you knowing now that your father is dead, and you didn’t even know the real reason; you didn’t know that he’s a hero and did it to save Dean’s life and you would never know that. They didn’t ever want you to know about the Family Business, they wanted to shield you from that for the rest of your life so you could live normally and be happy.

Dean paid for the pizza when it was delivered, and they made sure some was kept aside for you in case you wanted it. You just sat numbly on the bed, occasionally letting a soft sob slip past your lips as tears rolled down your cheeks, and sometimes just sitting in silence and staring at the floor. Your head was swimming with thoughts and feelings and it was giving you a headache. That small, evil little part of you took notice of Dean’s gun sat on the table and knew exactly what you could do with it but the bigger part of you shoved that idea far away because that’s not what Annette would’ve wanted, and it’s not what Sam and Dean would want. They’d told you about their jobs and how long they’d been Feds, and you couldn’t help the smallest of smiles pulling at the corner of your lips as you remembered them telling you about it. Dean had shown you his gun and then torn Sam a new one for leaving his in the glovebox in the car. Sam cared and was fiercely protective, but Dean was the protective big brother that would do literally anything short of Death to keep his siblings safe. You felt glad they’d pulled you into that loop and you wondered if they knew about Adam.

There was a point in the early hours of the morning that you finally laid down and drifted into a dreamless sleep. Dean was relieved that you’d moved from your spot and he gave up his bed so Sam could sleep close to you, instead taking the couch nearest the door with his gun on the table beside him. You slept through until around midday, and by then the boys were up and looking into case files again, all of which you weren’t allowed to see.

“Sleep alright?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, thanks,” you said softly. “Who’d bed did I take?”

“Mine,” Sam responded, smiling lightly and shaking his head when you opened your mouth to apologise. “Forget it. Dean insisted I take his bed and he took the couch. He sleeps less than I do on cases anyway.”

“Thanks. Both of you,” you told them, getting up from the bed. You waited until they’d covered the files you couldn’t see before you hugged them both, then pottered into the kitchenette where you found the leftover pizza. Cold pizza for breakfast was something Annette had introduced you too. Cold pizza was always great, but until you moved in with your roommate, you’d never had it for breakfast. Dean smiled to himself as he watched you getting a glass of water between bites of pizza. You were eating and it was a good sign.

“You think we’ll catch this guy today?” Sam asked his brother as they kept working.

“Damn right we will. I’m not letting anyone else die because we missed something important,” Dean said. Sam just nodded and you kept eating your way through the leftovers. You hadn’t realised how hungry you’d been until you were eating the last piece of pizza.

“Uh, did you two want any of this?” you asked sheepishly, a blush rising in your face. Dean was grinning and Sam laughed.

“It’s okay, we’ll go for coffee on our way out,” Sam assured you. “I’m glad you ate something, [Y/N].”

“Yeah. Nearly a whole freakin’ pizza,” Dean teased. You flipped your middle finger at him and he made a face. “Respect your elders!”

“Only if my elders respect me first,” you said. Dean laughed. “So.. what exactly am I gonna do while you’re out working? I’ve taken all this time off work to grieve and now I have nothing to do.”

Your brothers shared looks. “I’d rather you just stayed here and took time to yourself, [Y/N], especially with that asshole still out there,” Dean said. You frowned. “But I can’t take your decision from you, that’s not fair. I’m your brother, not your prison warden. If you’re gonna go out to walk a bit, then you’re gonna take a gun with you and you’re gonna swear that if you see the guy we show you a photo of, you’ll get the fuck outta there and come straight back here.”

“You’re letting me use an FBI issued gun?” you asked, raising a brow.

“No, I’m letting you use a Dean Winchester issued gun,” he snorted. “Some of them are ours, [Y/N]. Dad used to take us fishing and on hunting trips a lot growing up. Left us a few of his favourite guns. We just use the ones we got issued by the FBI when we’re working.”

You nodded, having no reason to distrust them, even with the look he shared with Sam.

Sam kept working while Dean gave you the basic rundown on gun safety and how to use it if it comes down to it. He’d have preferred to have you practise on a few targets first, but they didn’t have the time to take you somewhere quiet to do so, so he just had to trust that you’d paid attention to him and wouldn’t miss if it did come down to using it to defend yourself.

“You don’t have a license for this, so you keep it hidden unless you really need to use it, understand?” he said, holding it away from you for a moment. You sighed.

“Yeah, Dean. I’m not gonna get myself arrested,” you told him. “Promise.”

“That’s all I ask,” he sighed, handing you the gun and watching you flick safety on before tucking it into your waistband. “Sammy and I might not have the time to bail your sorry ass out.”

“Dick,” you huffed, smiling at him. He grinned back, leaving a kiss on your head as he got up.

“C’mere, [Y/N],” Sam said, motioning you over. You got up from the bed, slipping your feet into your shoes on the way past, then leaning on the back of Sam’s chair as he pulled up a photo on the laptop. “This is the guy, okay? Lewis Manor. If you see him at all, you get out of harm’s way and you come straight back here. You _do not_ use that gun unless you have no other choice, got it?”

“Yeah, Sam, I already got that talk from Dean,” you said, kissing his cheek and looking at the photo again, printing his bleach-blonde hair, high cheekbones and dark brown eyes into your mind.

“On your way out, ask for a spare key at the desk, explain that you’re staying while we’re in town because you don’t feel safe at home. He’ll know we’re in this room and won’t ask questions,” Dean told you as you grabbed your coat and your purse. Dean wrapped you up in a tight hug, pressing his nose into your hair for just a second. “Be careful, [Y/N]. We’ve already lost mom and dad, we’re not losing you too.”

“I’ll be okay,” you promised softly, squeezing your brother’s waist a little tighter, then leaning up to kiss his cheek before you departed. Sam and Dean watched you go, sighing to themselves and sharing worried looks.

“Think we should’ve told her the truth?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

“It’s better for her if she doesn’t know,” he said. “I just hope she doesn’t have to use that freakin’ gun.”

~*~*~*~

You stopped into the café Sam and Dean had taken you for lunch when that time of the day rolled around again, happy to have a freshly brewed coffee and a sandwich. You could’ve happily gone without food, but that’s not what Sam and Dean would want you to do, so you ate to keep them off your ass about it, though you were sure they’d understand if you hadn’t eaten, seeing how they’d let you go all night last night without eating anything.

The waitress was the same one that served you when you were with your brothers, so you slipped her a small tip and watched her smile grow as you said goodbye and made your way out after you’d paid your bill. The sun was starting to set now, painting the sky with soft reds and yellows that bled to create a rich orange colour. You loved sunsets, they reminded you of all the good times in your life.

On your way back to the motel, you spotted Lewis. You’d hoped and prayed that you hadn’t, but you did. You cussed to yourself under your breath, turning tail and heading the other way, deciding to take the long way around back to the motel instead. You made it a fair way before walking right into someone, a soft ‘oof’ falling from your lips as you stumbled back. A hand held you upright.

“I’m really sorry, I should’ve watched where I was going,” you apologised, looking up. You felt your breath catch.

“It’s alright, really. I’m kinda glad I ran into you,” he mused, smirking.

“You… you need to get away from me right now,” you said, shaking his hand off you and taking a step back.

“Why? You’ve never met me before,” he said.

“Call it a woman’s intuition,” you said, continuing to step backwards while he slowly followed you. Now would be the time to pull the gun or call your brothers, but you just didn’t think of that, and you knew you wouldn’t get to your phone or your gun in time for Lewis to react anyway.

“Come on now, sweetheart, don’t be like that,” he mused. “I’ve been looking for you, y’know. I even went back to your house last night but you weren’t there.”

“You bastard how did you even get into my house?!” you snapped. He grinned toothily at you, teeth stained yellow and some even rotting in places.

“I have my ways,” he said. “Annette was a pretty girl, too. She wouldn’t have had to die if you’d just been home that day.”

“You fucking bastard,” you said, tears rimming your eyes as you trembled just slightly. You turned to try and run but he was much faster. You felt something sharp sinking into your neck and before you could even scream, your vision was fading and your body was losing all strength.

~*~*~*~

When you came to again some time later, you were stood in the centre of what looked like an old storage room, dust coating old empty shelves and transport crates and rust slowly eating away at the metal frames of the shelving units. You registered that your arms were up in the air and you could feel pins and needles tingling at your wrists. You looked up, finding thick black cord holding your wrists together and keeping them hooked onto an old metal beam that looked like it just didn’t belong in the structure of the room. It had been put there for a purpose, you concluded.

Footsteps echoed in your ears and your breath hitched. You couldn’t feel the gun in your waistband anymore and your purse was sat on the chair a few feet away from you. There was dried blood staining the concrete floor and you had to bite your lip to hold back the distressed noise threatening to spill from you.

Lewis stepped into your line of sight, and you snarled at him as he approached you, smirk still sat on his lips.

“What do you want with me?” you asked. “I’m just a woman minding her own damn business!”

“But you’re exactly what I need to get rid of a pain in my neck, or rather, two of them,” he chuckled. He pulled the gun from his waistband and your frowned. “I recognise this, and it certainly isn’t yours.”

“I don’t even have a license for that thing,” you grumbled. “A work colleague leant it off to me after you killed Annette!”

“Don’t lie to me!” he bellowed, free hand gripping your arm and digging his nails in, leaving beads of blood in their wake. You shrieked, trying to pull away from him but only hurting yourself more in the process. A smirk melted back to his face. “I know this gun belongs to Dean Winchester. I know he and his brother Sam are in town looking for me. I got sloppy and I understand that mistake is what made them come for me. And then you called them after Annette died, but it wasn’t just because they’re helping on this case. You’re family to them, aren’t you? But what exactly? Cousin? Step-something? Wouldn’t be mother, you’re too young and I know their mother is already dead.”

“I’m not related to them. They’re the feds and they helped me, that’s all,” you said. “You’re insane.”

“Don’t be rude, that’s not very nice,” he said, blood-coated nails scratching along your jaw. You turned your head away from him in disgust. “You gonna tell me what you are to them, or do I need to get it out of you the hard way?”

“I’m just a victim in their investigation!” you snapped. A scream was pulled from you when his nails sunk into your shoulder and pulled harshly, so much that you could practically feel the bones straining to stay in place. “Stop! Get off!”

“Tell me who they are to you!” he snapped.

“Brothers! They’re my brothers!” you finally yelled, tears streaming down your face and blood seeping from the wounds, slowly sliding down your skin and staining your shirt. Lewis smirked.

“I figured you were related, but I was very unaware they had another sibling,” he mused.

“Half. We have different mothers and mine is very much alive,” you breathed, sucking in a few deep breaths to get control of yourself again. “They’re Winchester. I’m Milligan. We found each other again like two weeks ago.”

“My my, they are slipping aren’t they? Normally they’ve wrapped up a case in less than a week,” Lewis chuckled, shaking his head as he moved across the room and started going through your bag.

“Hey!” you protested.

“Don’t worry, I’m not fussed on how much make up or money you stash in here,” he assured you. “I just want your phone.”

“What do you want with my phone? There’s nothing on it that’d benefit you in any way, just photos of me and Annette,” you said. He pulled your phone and pressed the button, bringing up your lock screen and smirking when a photo of you and your brothers lit up. You’d managed to talk Dean into letting you take a photo of the three of you together so you’d always remember you had two big brothers who loved you and would take care of you if you asked them to. Sam was smiling warmly and Dean was grinning wide while you just laughed. It was an awesome photo and you were going to frame it to put it up on the wall when you faced going back home.

“You’re going to call your dear brothers, and you’re going to have them come down here,” he mused. “I have back up waiting in the wings to take them down before they even get in here.”

“You’re crazy. You need help,” you said, body trembling as he approached you again.

“What’s the code to get into this thing?” he asked, tapping a few things in and frowning when it didn’t work. “Either tell me or I really will break your shoulder this time.”

“British emergency services number,” you told him. He smiled, mildly impressed as he tapped the numbers in, unlocking the phone to a photo of you and Annette as your home screen, all dolled up for the party you both went to last month. Lewis pulled up your contacts and he found Sam’s name, then pressed it and put it on speaker phone so he could hear everything.

“We’re in the warehouse complex on Saint Andrews Avenue, just off Parkway Road and Sixth,” he informed you. You nodded, feeling some kind of comfort come to you when Sam’s voice filled your ears.

 _”[Y/N] where are you? Dean’s going crazy here,”_ he greeted.

“Sam, hey, I’m sorry,” you told him. “I saw Lewis and I had to take a detour back to the motel. I, uh, I kinda got lost.”

 _“Damn it,”_ Sam muttered. You could hear Dean cussing in the background. _”Where are you? We’ll pick you up.”_

You heard the tell-tale sound of a click and whimpered softly, seeing Lewis smirk as he pressed the gun to your head, silently warning you to do this his way.

“I don’t… hold on,” you said, wasting a bit of time to make it seem like you were looking around. “I’m, uh. There’s an old warehouse complex. It’s on Saint Andrews Avenue. Just off Parkway Road and Sixth, I think.”

 _”How the Hell did you get there, [Y/N]? That’s almost in the opposite direction to the motel,”_ Sam told you.

“I don’t know, I just needed a new route home to be on the safe side and I was not willing to use that gun,” you admitted. Sam sighed.

 _”Okay. We’re coming to get you, hang tight,”_ he said.

“I think one of the warehouses might be open. I’ll hide away in the first one on the left,” you said, watching Lewis mouth it to you. “I don’t want to be out in the open, not in the dark.”

 _”Okay. We’ll be there as soon as we can,”_ Sam said. You heard the tell-tale sound of them getting into the Impala and the engine roaring to life.

“Sure. Hurry up, Sammy, I think a raccoon died out here or something. It smells pretty funky. It’s not nice,” you told him.

 _”Hold your breath or something. We’re on our way,”_ Sam chuckled, saying a brief goodbye before hanging up. You let out a shaky breath as Lewis ended the call your end and locked the phone, dropping it back into your bag.

“Impressive. Not many people can flawlessly lie to their brothers,” he mused.

“Not many people are held at gunpoint either, are they?” you snarled. He rolled his eyes, tapping your cheek roughly.

“Now, now, Princess, don’t get your tiara in a bunch,” he chuckled. “You hang tight until they get here, okay? You can watch while I drain the life outta them, hm? Oh! Even better! I’ll give you a whole new kind of life while I make _them_ watch!”

“You’re absolutely insane. Just let me go and I’ll call them off. I’ll tell them my shoulder was an animal or something,” you tried to plead. Lewis just shook his head, smiling slyly as he disappeared again. “Fuck.”

You spent a while trying to loosen the rope even a little to see if you could slide free, but it was well done up, and you couldn’t loosen it. You stopped when you felt the rope leaving burns on your skin from the friction. You felt tears begin to roll down your cheeks as fear settled heavily in your chest. You were afraid and you wanted your brothers. They were coming, you knew that, but you really hoped they’d understood your adaption of the warning you’d given them. You weren’t going to let them walk into a trap.

You jumped when a door slammed, whimpering softly when footsteps approached. You closed your eyes tightly, a scream coming from your lips as a hand touched your side.

“Whoa! [Y/N], it’s me! It’s Sam!”

You opened your eyes, looking at him and choking out a sob. “Sam you have to get me out of here, please! He’s crazy. He’s gonna kill me!”

“Shh, shh, hey, it’s okay you’re getting outta here,” Sam said, pulling a blade from his belt and slicing through the cord with ease. Your knees were weak and you dropped into his arms, but he didn’t let you hit the floor. “Dean! I’ve got her!”

“Why do you have that?” you asked, motioning to the machete he was using to cut your wrists free, being careful to not do anymore damage.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said when he saw you, pulling you into his arms carefully. “Jesus [Y/N], I was worried sick.”

“Take me home. Dean get me out of here, please, before he comes back,” you begged, tears rolling down your face and fresh sobs falling from your lips.

“Shh, hey it’s okay, we’ve got you. He won’t hurt you anymore, okay? We’re gonna take care of you,” he promised, pressing a kiss to your hair and pulling his own machete from his belt when Lewis appeared across the room. “Get the Hell outta my way before I skewer you. I am not in the mood, man.”

“Oh, I know. I never stop underestimating you two,” he said, shaking his head. “I don’t know how you got past my nest, but you did, and you found the girl, too.”

“Yeah? And you don’t have to end up like them either. Get out of my way and let me get her some medical help, and you might just get to live to see another sunset,” Dean threatened. You didn’t understand what was going on. Something was very wrong here because as far as you knew, the FBI didn’t carry machetes around with them.

“It’s amazing what you two will do for family, isn’t it?” Lewis mused.

“The Hell are you talking about?” Dean asked.

“Don’t bother hiding it, the little piggy already squealed,” he chuckled. “You’re her big brothers, yes? Winchesters always come in the nick of time to save their siblings, full or not.”

“[Y/N], what did he do to you?” Dean asked, eyes staying on Lewis to watch his moves while Sam started fussing.

“M-My shoulder,” you whimpered, screeching in pain when Sam accidentally touched it.

“Damn it, I’m sorry!” he quickly apologised. “Dean, it’s bad, she needs help right now.”

“Oh God,” you moaned pitifully, leaning against Dean more heavily as your knees started to buckle. Sam was quick to put away his blade and lift you into his arms, careful not to nudge you around too much in case of any injuries you didn’t know about.

“He didn’t feed you any of his blood did he?” Sam asked.

“Sammy…” Dean said slowly.

“Dean it’s too late for that now,” Sam snapped. “She’s hurt and God knows what he’s done to her in the time it took us to get here.”

“No that’s… that’s disgusting, why would…?” you trailed off, unable to finish a sentence.

“I was going to wait until you two got here to make you watch that little process so you could see your sister become one of the things you loathe so much,” Lewis huffed. “But I have no backup left and you have my prisoner so that can’t happen. Not now, at least.”

“Not ever,” Dean growled. “You get one last warning, pal. Get outta my way, or so help me God, I will skin you down to the bone and leave you here to rot.”

“But Dean, I’m just getting started,” Lewis chuckled, grinning toothily. You heaved when you saw teeth growing down from his gums. There was one missing from the front just to the left.

“What the Hell is that?!” you exclaimed.

“Sammy get her out of here,” Dean said.

“Dean..”

“Now, Sam!”

They didn’t share anymore words as Sam turned tail and started moving, leaving Dean behind to deal with Lewis. You were whimpering and moaning in pain as Sam moved as quickly as he was able to without hurting you even more. As soon as you were out in the fresh air, you could see the lines of other warehouses sat tall in the moonlight, old and abandoned and probably as empty as the one you’d just been in. Sam carried you a little down the street to where they’d left the Impala.

“Why so far?” you asked quietly as Sam unlocked it and pulled open the back door, managing to not drop you or hurt you in the process. He sat you back down in the back seat and went to the trunk long enough to grab the first aid kit from his bag.

“You remembered our code word, [Y/N], you did good,” Sam praised you, stroking your cheek gently before cutting your bloody shirt away from your shoulder. “We knew he had you at gunpoint and we figured he’d have set a trap, so we parked away so no one could hear the engine or the doors and we came in through the back to take them out before we got to you. You did good, [Y/N], we’re proud of you. I’ll replace your shirt, I promise, but I had to get it away from that wound.”

“’s okay. Never liked this shirt that much anyway,” you said, trying to lighten the mood. You managed to get a chuckle out of Sam and smiled. “I feel dizzy, Sam.”

“I know, it’s blood loss but you have to hold on for me, okay?” Sam coached, being as gentle but as quick as he could. “This is going to sting like a bitch, okay? Want something to bite on?”

“Yeah,” you said, seeing him grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a scrap of cloth. He unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops, folding it in half and handing it to you.

“On three,” he said. You nodded, setting the belt between your teeth. “One. Two. Three.” A scream ripped from you, slightly muffled by the belt in your mouth as Sam cleaned away the blood. “There we go, that’s it, just gotta stitch you up. I don’t think there’s anything broken. Can you move it at all? No, wait, don’t try, not yet.”

“Sam,” you whimpered, letting the belt drop from your mouth.

“Shh, hey, I know, it sucks. It’s almost done, alright? I’ll get this stitched up then I need to cover your wrists to keep them clean,” he told you, quickly getting to work. As soon as it was stitched up tight and the bleeding had almost completely stopped, Sam cleaned it off again and covered it with clean bandages. “Try moving it, I need to know if it’s dislocated or not.”

“I can’t. Sam it hurts, I can’t move it,” you whimpered, trying as hard as you could. You could move it the smallest amount, so Sam knew it wasn’t broken or completely dislocated, but it was dislocated.

“We’ve gotta put it back into place and this is going to suck, okay?” Sam told you, hand cupping your face and brushing beneath your eye to catch your tears.

“She okay?” Dean asked as he finally joined you. “What’s the damage?”

“Pretty hideous wounds on her shoulder from the guy’s nails. Stitched up, cleaned and covered. I need to cover her wrists in a minute but he pulled her shoulder out of place,” Sam reported. Dean growled quietly, the sound rumbling and making you whimper. The elder of the brothers helped Sam get you back out of the car and sitting up on the hood instead. Dean stood in front of you, eyes searching for any signs of other damage.

“Why did he do this to you?” he asked quietly.

“Wouldn’t tell him you two are my brothers,” you said softly, smiling weakly. You could feel the adrenaline fading now and your fear was settling too. Sam and Dean were with you and you were safe now.

“You’re such a Winchester,” Dean breathed with a soft chuckle, gently hugging you and pressing a kiss to your head. “Sammy’s gotta shove that thing back into place though before it starts healing wrong, okay? You look at me, and you do not take your eyes off me, understand?”

“Yeah, yeah I got it,” you panted, feeling your heartbeat pick up its pace when Sam handed you his belt then placed his hands on you shoulder, one on the front where the bone was sat wrong and the other at the back braced away from your stitches to support you and your shoulder when the bone slotted back into place.

“I won’t do it until you give me the nod, okay?” Sam promised. Dean grabbed your hand as you jammed the belt between your teeth, taking deep breaths in through your nose. When you were sure you were ready for the bolt of pain you knew was coming, you nodded your head, gripping Dean’s hand impossibly tight. Sam quietly counted down, and on two, he shoved the bone back into place. You heard the crunch of it resetting and screamed, jaw locking closed and holding the belt in your mouth.

“Hey, there we go, all done,” Dean cooed, pulling you close and taking Sam’s belt from you, handing it back while he brushed his fingers through your hair. “We’ll find you a sling when we get back to the motel to get you a new shirt, okay? You’ve gotta let that arm sit a couple of weeks okay? Just until it starts healing and then you can get it moving again to work the stiffness out.”

“We should go,” Sam said quietly. Dean nodded, pressing a few kisses to your temple, reluctantly letting you go so Sam could help you into the back of the car. Once everything was packed up, they got in themselves and the engine roared to life.

~*~*~*~

Sam and Dean ended up taking a couple of weeks to keep an eye on you after that. It was a few days before you’d really come around enough to get out of bed, and when you were on your feet and stable again, they’d taken you back to your house, helping finishing with the cleaning up and sleeping on the couches. They made sure to clean up after themselves every morning before you came downstairs, and they’d been there to support you when you finally faced going into Annette’s room. Through the tears, your brothers supported you in cleaning up her room and respecting your decision to keep all her stuff neat and as it was. You weren’t ready to part with any of it, not yet. She’d been your best friend and you couldn’t bear to think about throwing her stuff out or giving it away.

The bite on your neck had started to get infected because no one had noticed it beneath the edge of your t-shirts. It was only when you wore a low-backed shirt on a hot Friday afternoon that Sam noticed something very wrong. Dean had run out to get some anti biotics and through you hissing and swearing at him, Sam had cleaned the crap that was leaking from the scabbing bite.

The moment your brothers dreaded the most came when you finally did ask them what the fuck had happened that night, and you threatened to kick them out and never speak to them again if they didn’t give you the truth because by now, you were more than convinced that they are not FBI. With shared looks of dread and regret and something else you couldn’t pick out, the boys started to tell you everything.

By the end of the discussion you’d exchanged your coffee for some good ole’ Jack D’s because honestly, being told that every monster you’d ever been told about as stories as a kid were real and then some. They told you that they were hunters, and they’re two of the people out there that stop these monsters hurting people. They felt guilty that they hadn’t stopped Lewis – who was a vampire – in time to save Annette and they told you that they regret every second that they have to watch you suffer because of them. They explained that they’d lied to you because they hadn’t wanted you to know about what they called ‘The Family Business’ because everyone who knew about it tended to never be normal, and all they’d wanted for you was normalcy since the moment they found you again.

Dean told you that their mother had been killed by a Demon called Azazel, who they’d known all their lives as _yellow eyes_ , when Sam was six months old because she’d gone in to see what had disturbed Sam in the middle of the night. She’d died trying to protect her son from a stranger and John had gone insane with grief, taking up the life of hunting just to get his revenge and consequently, both his sons had been brought up in the life. Picking up on it from their ages, you figured out that Sam had been seven when Adam was born and eight when you’d come around, but they still didn’t know about Adam.

They finished telling you everything you needed to know, and the pleading looks in their eyes paired with the unshed tears was enough to know they were asking you never to let your grief take over and drive you into that life. Giving them both tight hugs before settling yourself between them, you promised you’d hold it together and never start hunting.

“What really happened to dad, Dean? Sam?” you asked quietly. You deserved to know the truth now.

“It was a car crash, but it was me that died,” Dean said. Your breath caught in your throat and you swore you were going to pass out. You grabbed Sam’s hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze in comfort. “We’d had a run in with Azazel. He’d possessed Dad and he’d tried to kill me. Nearly worked, too, but Sam got hold of the Colt and shot Dad in the leg. It got rid of Azazel but didn’t kill him. Sam was driving when a lorry hit us. He got real freakin’ lucky and got out with barely a scratch. I was already mostly dead from blood loss so I didn’t even know we’d been hit until I came back in the hospital as a spirit. Sam had to use a friggin’ spirit board and everything to talk to me.”

“And dad?” you asked. Dean sighed, placing his hand over yours and Sam’s.

“Dad got out with a broken arm, the bullet wound Sam gave him and a load of scratches. He was okay, he was going to be just fine. I was glad of that,” Dean explained. “When he was told I wasn’t going to wake up, Sam started looking for ways to save me but Dad already made up his mind. He told Sam he was going to put up protection over us all while they tried to find a way to save me but the stuff he sent Sam to get was for a summoning spell. He summoned Azazel and handed over the Colt in exchange for my life. I was almost gone. I was talking to a Reaper and I was ready to go. I needed to let Sam and Dad move on. But Dad sold his soul for me. Azazel let him live long enough to see me for himself and to see that I’d woken up and miraculously healed, he said his own kind of goodbye, and then Sam found him dead in his own room.”

Tears were rolling down your cheeks. You had no right to grieve because you hadn’t known him all that well, but John Winchester was a hero. He’d saved your oldest brother’s life in exchange for his own. You wished you could thank him for that, but you settled for the knowledge that Dean was sat right beside you and John was somewhere out there with Mary now. 

“What about yellow eyes?” you asked. “Where is he now?”

“I don’t know. He’s out there, somewhere,” Dean said, clearing his throat and swallowing his own grief. He still held himself responsible for John’s death. “We’ll find him, though, and we’ll kill him if it’s the last damn thing we ever do. We’ve lost everything because of that bastard.”

“Not everything,” you said, smiling softly. “You’ve got me now, right?”

Dean smiled, chuckling softly. “Yeah, little sister, we’ve got you.”

“And hey, while we’re confessing, I have something you two need to know,” you said. Dean raised a brow at you and Sam was frowning when you looked at him.

“Come again?” Sam said.

“My mom, she had another kid with John. Before I came along,” you told them. Both of their expressions went blank. “They had a boy, called him Adam. I only happened because mom wanted a girl and Dad agreed because hey, he had three boys, what was the harm in a little girl? But I didn’t know about you two until that day we went fishing. Adam was supposed to have come but he got sick and couldn’t, so no one told him about you two and I was made to promise never to tell him, and to never tell you two about him, either. Mom doesn’t know to this day that Dad had sons from another marriage, at least I don’t think she knows.”

“We have a brother that we haven’t known about this whole damn time?” Dean asked. You nodded. “Why didn’t you say something sooner, [Y/N]?”

“Because it was the last thing dad ever had me promise before he disappeared and I never saw him again, that’s why. I figured he deserved it to be kept. I wasn’t going to tell you but you deserve to know,” you said. “You’re my big brothers, but so is he. He can’t be kept in the dark forever.”

“Where is he now?” Sam asked.

“Still living with my mom in Wisconsin,” you answered, getting up and grabbing your phone from the coffee table you’d pushed out of the way a little when you’d moved to sit with the boys.

“[Y/N] what are you doing?” Dean asked.

“Calling Adam,” you said quietly, scrolling through your contacts. “Can’t have you two knowing without him knowing the same.”

“Is this… a good idea?” Sam asked.

“I won’t tell him anything you two have told me, okay? If he asks about Dad, I’ll give him the story you originally gave me. I literally found you two again like a month and a half ago, so he can’t be mad at me for not telling him sooner,” you said, smiling when a familiar voice filled your ear. “Adam, hey, can we talk? Are you busy?”

You sat down on the coffee table, hitting speaker so Adam’s voice filled the room.

 _”…you know I always have time for you, [Y/N], what’s wrong? It’s not Annette being a pain in the ass again, right?”_ he asked, laughing lightly. Dean started to get defensive but you shot him down with a glare, swallowing back the tears.

“No, Adam, it’s not Annette. I assume that means you haven’t seen the news though, right? About the murders?” you asked.

 _”The murders in your city? Sure, I saw… fuck, [Y/N] was Annette one of them?”_ he asked. There was immediately guilt in his voice and you saw a lot of Dean in him. You made a soft noise of confirmation and Adam groaned. _”[Y/N] I’m so sorry, I didn’t know. God, that’s fucking shit. Did they catch the guy who did it?”_

“Yeah, shot him down on the spot. He’d killed seven women, and uh, kinda had me hostage too,” you said.

 _”Are you_ fucking _kidding me?! [Y/N] pick up the fucking phone once in a while! Jesus, you could’ve been dead and I’d have never known!”_

“I know, I’m sorry Adam, okay? I’m fine now but this is not what I called you to talk about and it’s important so I need you to fucking listen to me, okay?” you said, tears pricking your eyes again. Adam fell silent. “Before Dad met mom, he had another relationship, I don’t know if mom ever told you about that.”

 _”Yeah, she told me. Said he was married but his wife was murdered, poor woman. I hope she’s happy, wherever she is. Why? What else did you get told?”_ Adam asked.

“Dad had two other boys with his wife before mom,” you told him. There was nothing but Adam’s breathing down the line. “We have two half-brothers, Adam.”

 _”You’re fucking me around, aren’t you?”_ Adam asked.

“No, Adam I swear. You remember that fishing trip when I was eight? You were supposed to come but you got sick so couldn’t make it. That was the day Dad wanted us to meet his older boys, but we had to keep it a secret from you after. He never told me why, but I just knew I had to keep the promise, so I did. I haven’t seen either of them since that day,” you explained.

 _”So why are you telling me now?”_ Adam asked. _”Do they even know about me?”_

“Yeah, Ads. They’re sat in my living room right now, actually,” you confessed. Adam groaned, making you laugh softly.

 _”How the Hell did you even find them again if you haven’t seen them since you were like eight?”_ he asked.

“Accident. They were in town for work and Sam was getting coffee and I ended up wearing it instead,” you chuckled. Sam blushed faintly, smiling to himself.

 _”Sam?”_ Adam questioned. Sam smiled wider.

“Yeah. Sam and Dean. Dean’s the oldest,” you informed your brother. You looked at the older boys, nodding and smiling encouragingly. Dean was reluctant, but Sam didn’t hesitate.

“Hey, Adam. I’m Sam,” he said. For a while, there was no response. But you smiled when Adam responded.

 _”Hey, Sam,”_ he said. He seemed so unsure, but also kind of glad.

“It’s good to finally meet you, kind of,” Sam said. Adam laughed.

 _”Yeah. Yeah, I guess so,”_ he chuckled. _“Hey, [Y/N]? Don’t go out at all, I’m gonna drive down and see you.”_

“Adam…”

_”See you in a few!”_

“Adam!”

He was gone before you could protest and you groaned, rubbing a hand over your face. Dean was looking at you strangely with a smile pulling at his lips while Sam was outright smiling.

“Well, he’s likely gonna kick my ass for not telling him I almost died, and he’s gonna have it out for you two until he gets used to you both,” you pre-warned.

“We’re likely gonna be gone by the time he gets here, y’know. We’ve been here long enough,” Dean said. You frowned.

“You won’t stay just a little while? Just to meet him?” you asked. Sam looked at his brother.

“Come on, Dean. A couple more hours won’t hurt. He’s our brother,” he said, giving Dean a look. Dean sighed, caving when you gave him a pleading look.

“Fine. Just long enough to meet the guy, and then we’ve gotta hit the road again,” Dean said. You smiled, getting up to hug them both, then hiding the Whiskey away again so Adam would never know anything more than what you’d told him had been wrong.

You were excited for the three of them to meet. You had three older brothers who loved you dearly, and would hopefully love each other just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write Adam into it properly but it just happened so it's there now because Adam is awesome and deserves love.  
> I also purposely diverted it from the canon meeting and the likes since obviously there's an extra sibling in there somewhere, so there's that. And it's also based around Season 2 sometime after John died but before Sam got killed the first time and Dean sold his soul to bring him back.
> 
> It's taken me days to write this, hence why the series has had a gap in updates whereas I was originally posting one a day. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and please remember to comment and leave kudos. All is very kind and loving <3


End file.
